The Legend of Wolf Mountain
by Fleeting Vapor
Summary: M-21 wrapped the bandage around his arm to hide the wound from the children. It felt strange. The teeth marks hadn't healed yet, and what if Tao's playful joke was right? What would happen if a werewolf was bitten by a werewolf? Would he transform? The moon was full tonight. The light from it captivated his sight. Noblesse. Recommended.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

**The Legend of Wolf Mountain **

"This is about as in the middle of nowhere as you can get." Tao proclaimed as he adjusted the straps to his backpack. "I don't even know where we are! We're going to live off the land and sleep under the stars and-"

"So, we're going to be lost without food or shelter?" M-21 dropped his backpack on the ground beside a fallen tree trunk and sat down next to it. "I'm surprised you came. I thought at least you and Ikhan wouldn't sacrifice your computers for a camping trip, but you seem pretty keyed up about roughing it."

"I was curious," Tao lowered his voice and cupped his hand around one side of his mouth. "I wanted to see how those two would handle this."

M-21 followed his gaze to Frankenstein and Rai. Neither of them had dressed for the environment, and Rai didn't even change out of his ever present school uniform. "I think they'll be okay."

"They're both in dress shoes."

"We fight in dress shoes all the time. How is this different?"

"We're in the wild. I thought they would at least set a precedent for the kids. How are we going to explain this?"

"Neither of them are use to being in nature?"

"But nature is all they had for hundreds and thousands of years! They should know more about it than any of us!"

"Stop shouting." M-21 looked over at the children. Shinwoo chased a frog along the creek bed as the girls watched and Ikhan screamed directions. Regis met his eyes for a brief second to warn them to be quiet before looking away.

"I'm just saying it'll be hard to explain."

"There's not really anything you can do about it now."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about!" Tao threw an arm over his shoulder, and M-21 quickly brushed it off with suspicion. "It's nothing bad. I thought we could tell them a ghost story."

"What does a ghost story have to do with me?"

"Well, not 'ghost' exactly. A werewolf story."

"No."

"You don't even know what it is yet!"

"I have a guess, and I am not going along with it."

"I thought we could fake a wolf bite. Please? There's a full moon tonight."

"I'm sick of you guys telling me all these werewolf stories as it is. You think I enjoy hearing about all the legends where I'm hunted by mobs with silver bullets? I don't want to act one out for you."

"You know, some people claim werewolves are the Hounds of God that fight against witches and demons." Tao grinned mischievously. "So you against Rosaria and the boss-"

"I'd prefer the mobs."

"Come on! It's just a little prank for fun, and I already came up with the Legend of Wolf Mountain!"

Another glance from Regis. They were being too loud. M-21 lowered his voice to a whisper to rein Tao in. "I don't want to do this."

"I won't make any dog jokes for a month."

"Deal."

"We're going to set up camp." Frankenstein announced, drawing the attention of the children.

Shinwoo tossed the frog in the water and climbed the creek bank to where he had left his hiking boots. "I'll set up the tent!"

"We have two tents. One for the men and one for the girls." Frankenstein pulled both tents from their pile of supplies and set them to the side. "Takeo, help Shinwoo with this."

"Sure." He grabbed the larger one and slung it over his shoulder. "We should pitch the tents a little farther from the creek."

"Yeah." Shinwoo pulled on his boots and lumbered the smaller tent over his shoulder just like Takeo. "This thing is monstrous! How did the chairman carry it all this way? And he's not even tired!"

"He, uh, he works out." Takeo laughed, hoping no one had noticed that Frankenstein had carried both tents as well as his backpack. Nothing but the best for his master, right?

"Hey, boss!" Tao yelled from the tree line. "We're going to get the firewood!"

"I only need one of you to do that." Frankenstein frowned. He had been saving that task for one of the children.

"He'll do it!" Tao pointed to M-21 and lowered his voice again. "Take your time. I'll tell the story while you're gone. You can scare the kids when you get back."

Tao pranced across the clearing to the group. "Who's ready to hear a scary story!"

"Shouldn't we wait until after dark for that, Hyung?" Ikhan met him halfway with an armful of skewers for roasting marshmallows. "Besides, we need to set up camp right now."

M-21 turned his back on the scene and slowly walked deeper into the woods. How long would it take for Tao to tell that story, and just what did Tao expect him to do once he got back to camp? Should he jump out and scare everyone? That seemed a little simplistic for one of Tao's schemes.

Sitting down next to a tree, he leaned back against the trunk and closed his eyes. Better get some sleep while he had the chance. Between Tao and the children, there would be no peace tonight. Let Tao explain his absence. It was his idea anyway.

A sharp pain shot through his arm, forcing him awake. His eyes flew open as he drew his arm against his stomach and sharpened his fingers into claws. What happened? Nothing was near him. No sound of footsteps. No rustle of leaves. Only the children's distant voices singing a campfire song. When did it get so late? The sun hung at the edge of the horizon and cast long shadows through the trees. He should have completed his task hours ago.

Retracting his claws, he looked at the blood seeping through his sleeve. At least with a wound, he could explain it to the children. He was injured and had trouble getting back. That would have to do. M-21 walked back to camp and stopped at the edge of the forest. Nothing followed him.

"Ajussi!" Yuna called as she waved over the roaring bonfire. "You're back!"

M-21 smiled. Of course she would see him first. "Sorry, I didn't bring any firewood."

"Tao got it." Shinwoo shoved a marshmallow into the flames, allowing it to catch on fire before pulling it out. "He said you were taking too long. What happened to your arm?"

"I just caught it on a branch, I guess." He held it out and pulled down his sleeve. Was it still bleeding? It should be healed by now. "It's probably just a tiny cut. Nothing to worry about."

"Is that a bite mark?" Suyi sounded unsure.

"Oho!" Shinwoo blew out his marshmallow and stuffed the charcoaled remnants into his mouth. "Like a werewolf? Tao was going to tell us the Legend of Wolf Mountain, but we told him to wait for you."

"Why don't I help you bandage that cut?" Tao ran over to M-21 and turned back to the kids with a sinister expression. "Or the scent of blood might attract wild beasts!"

"It's fine." M-21 unzipped the tent as Tao searched for the first aid kit. "You haven't told that story yet?"

"The kids wanted to wait for you." He grinned and unrolled a package of gauze. "They know how much you love werewolf stories."

"Why do I think you suggested the idea?"

"This is actually a bite mark." Tao wiped away the blood to show the indentions of teeth in his skin and glanced up at M-21 in bewilderment. "I admit I get carried away, but this is a bit much even for me. How did you even get that angle?" Tao lifted his own arm to his mouth and twisted it in different directions in an attempt to reenact the scene.

"What are you talking about?"

"You transformed and bit yourself, right?" Tao lowered his arm when M-21 didn't reply. "You did, right?"

"I was asleep. I don't know what happened."

"You expect me to believe that?" Tao wrapped the gauze around M-21's arm, starting at the wrist and working toward the elbow before securing it in place with adhesive tape. "I am the master of pranks. You can't prank a prankster."

"You really think I'd bite myself?"

"Well, I guess not, but I still don't believe something bit you while you were taking a nap."

"Believe what you want." M-21 climbed out of the tent and sat down in one of the camping chairs. "What was that thing Shinwoo was burning?

"We're making smores." Yuna offered him a skewer and the bag of marshmallows. "The chocolates and graham crackers are beside Rai. How are you feeling?"

"Doesn't even hurt." He tightened his fingers into a fist then spread them out. The show of strength didn't convince her.

"Maybe we should go to the hospital?" Ikhan folded his marshmallow between two crackers and yanked the skewer free. "Wild animals can carry diseases like rabies."

"I don't have rabies."

"I heard there are werewolves around here." Tao shot M-21 a sly grin. "I hope they don't come too close to camp."

"No way!" Shinwoo shrieked. "No one believes in werewolves!"

"It is true nevertheless." Rai waited as Frankenstein removed the teakettle from the edge of the fire and filled his cup. "Werewolves inhabited this region long ago."

"Really?" Forgetting his own story, Tao settled down between Seira and Takeo and watched Rai with wide eyes. "What happened?"

"They were hunted." Rai sipped his tea and added yet another spoonful of sugar.

"Hunted?" M-21 frowned. The other stories, he knew, were false but this one? It had to be true. Not only true but experienced. A first hand account.

"Yes, there were very few werewolves to begin with, but there was once a small pack here. The surrounding villages worked together to eliminate them."

"I see." M-21 whispered. Another mob story. A true one.

"Yes, and as you can imagine, the villagers were unsuccessful. The werewolves retaliated and eliminated the humans involved. There were consequences, of course. Their location was discovered by other powerful beings, and many battles ensued. Clashes of power to test strengths, to gain battle experience. In some instances, for the sake of sport. This was dealt with immediately, but the rivalries remained. The werewolves sought to replenish their numbers and turned to the humans to accomplish this."

"Do you mean being bit by a werewolf during a full moon?" Shinwoo asked, too transfixed to notice his marshmallow melt off the skewer and fall into the flames.

"Isn't that just a rumor?" Regis attempted to look dignified although he was just as curious as the others.

"It is very rare. Werewolves are very prideful creatures. They would see it as tainting their own race with an inferior subspecies. The transformed beings are considerably weaker than a true werewolf. And you are mistaken. A full moon is not required for a werewolf to transfer powers to a human. One merely needs to be in a transformed state. The full moon is necessary for transformation only after many such occurrences have taken place and the werewolf powers within the human are in a weakened state."

"But the werewolves are gone now, right?" Shinwoo leaned forward, still unaware that his skewer was empty.

"Yes, the werewolves have moved on." Rai finished his drink and balanced the empty cup between his fingers. "Although, the transformed humans are still present."

"There's a full moon tonight." Ikhan said under his breath with a questionable glance at M-21. He shook his head, remembering that this was just a story. "Theoretically, it would be possible to transfer powers tonight."

"Then Ajussi…"

"I am going to sleep." M-21 grumbled and handed his skewer to Shinwoo before heading for the tent. It was unlike Rai to speak of these things so openly. Did he have to choose now to change his ways? M-21 laid on his back on top of his sleeping bag and raised his fist in the air. He opened and closed his hand as he had done for Yuna. He lied to her. The wound stung with every movement. He draped his arm over his eyes. What if it was a werewolf bite? Or, rather, a bite from a human-werewolf subspecies?

"Hey." Tao whispered in the dark. "Are you really okay?"

"I can't believe you got even _him _involved."

"Me? I thought you did."

"Look, the deal's off. You're taking this too far." M-21 rolled onto his side so that his back faced Tao. "I'm going to sleep. If you're going to talk, go outside."

"Yeah, sure, let a sleeping dog lie, right?"

"Get out."

"Kay, 'Night."

Tao zipped the tent door closed and left M-21 alone. The children watched him expectantly as he returned to the campfire. "Everyone's favorite ajussi is still as human as he can be."

_Hooooooooooowl_

"Ah, maybe I should check on him again?"

"Tao, what are you planning?" Frankenstein glared at him over the fire. Light and shadows danced across his face and illuminated the edges of his hair.

"I'm not planning anything, Boss! Well, I was, but this isn't it!" Tao ran back to the tent and ripped the door open. "He isn't here!"

"He didn't really…" Suyi shivered. "This is like a horror movie."

"We should capture him!"

"Shinwoo, you don't mean form a mob…" Ikhan let the thought trail off and turned to Tao. "This is just a prank, right, Hyung?"

"I have nothing to do with it this time."

"Tao, find him." Frankenstein topped off his master's tea. "We will stay here with the children in case he returns."

"Do you need help?" Regis asked, already standing to follow.

"All the children should stay behind, don't you think?" Tao winked with the slightest of smiles. "Leave this to an adult."

_Hoooooowl! _

"That sounds close." Suyi grabbed Yuna and Seira's hands.

"Hyung, you're scaring the girls." Ikhan stared at him with accusation in his eyes. "You're taking this too far."

"It's not me this time!" Tao lifted his hands in defense. "I swear! I have nothing to do with this!"

"You don't expect us to believe Ajussi turned into a real werewolf?" Shinwoo popped the marshmallow from M-21's skewer into his mouth. "How'd you make the howl? Set up a speaker somewhere?"

"It's not me!"

_Growl._ Eyes glowed at the edge of the clearing.

"There he is." Tao lowered his voice and caught Takeo's eyes. "I'm going after him."

"You're on your own. I want nothing to do with your jokes."

"I told you that this isn't a joke!" Tao stormed off in pursuit.

"That's just a normal dog." Takeo smiled and returned to making smores. "He's gone. You can come out now."

_Hoooooooowl._

M-21? Takeo looked around. Wasn't this a prank? Where was he? "Maybe I'll go with Tao after all."

"Alright. It's late now. Everyone off to bed." Frankenstein ushered the children into their tents and returned to Rai. "I believe those three enjoyed your story, Master. It was an excellently preformed joke."

"The story was true."

"Master?"

_Hoooooooooooooowl._

"I shall join the children."

"Yes, Master." Frankenstein stood as his master rose. "If I may, I will keep watch out here for a little longer."

"Yes." Rai ducked into the tent.

"Rai!" Shinwoo shined a flashlight in his face as he came inside. "Ajussi was in here the whole time! Tao checked the wrong tent."

"Should we tell everyone that it's a mistake?" Ikhan slid into his sleeping bag.

"Nah, let them be." M-21 pushed himself into a sitting position and gave up on getting any sleep. "Tao's always pulling this kind of prank. Let him fall for it for once."

"So what really happened to your arm?" Shinwoo turned his flashlight on M-21.

"I don't know." M-21 traced his fingers along the bandage. "Something bit me while I was asleep."

_Hoooooowl!_

"T-Then, there's really a werewolf?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

**The Legend of Wolf Mountain (Part 2)**

The scent of blood. His blood. It hung in the air like heavy mist and rushed in and out of his lungs with each breath as he ran. The taste of it filled his mouth, and his heart pounded against his ribs, rapid and burning as blood boiled through his veins. The wound on his arm was on fire. Pain spiked through his body with each step, each instance where his hand struck the ground. Claws jutted from his fingertips, and fur coated his flesh. Eyes glowing red watched him run. Run from… Fire. Fire in his blood. The scent of it filled the air. Fire and blood. Blood and… Eyes.

M-21 gasped. His arm covered his face. The bandage pressed against his nose and mouth. He lowered it to his side and breathed in the cool night air. It was a dream. Just a dream. Nothing more. He reached for the edge of his sleeping bag and pulled it over his shoulder. His fingers passed through the fabric. When did holes… His claws. He did this. He sat up and rubbed his arm. Even the soft touch of his fingers through the bandage felt excruciating. Had the wound still not healed?

The boys slept on the far side of the tent. Shinwoo sprawled across the floor with his sleeping bag cast aside as one foot prodded Ikhan in the stomach. Regis, refined and dignified even in slumber, lay perfectly still with his hands folded under his pillow. Three sleeping bags remained empty. Tao, Takeo, and Frankenstein must still be outside.

Eyes glowing red.

His heart exploded into a frenzy of beats. Blood and fire and pain swirled through him. He doubled over, clasping his fist to his chest. The wound cooled as it neared his heart.

The eyes faded, and Rai watched him silently in the dark.

M-21 breathed slowly, using the motion to calm his heart and subside the pain. "What did you…"

"The full moon."

M-21 unzipped the door to the tent and crawled into the grass. The moon swelled and blocked out the sky. It called to him. It reached out to him, casting its arms down in rays of light that tore through the darkness. Moonlight captivated him. Beautiful and bright and burning. Fire.

_Hooooooooooooooowl!_

It was close. Too close.

_Hooooooooooooooowl!_

The sound rumbled through his chest, mixing with the first call. Call. Yes, it was calling him to follow. It compelled him. He clamped his hands over his ears. No! Resist it!

_Come._

"Quiet." Eyes glowing red. Rai.

The sound stopped. It hurt so badly. Unlike anything he had felt before. Hands dug into his shoulders, imprisoning him like the moonlight.

"It's the full moon." Frankenstein murmured from behind him. He sounded calm and displeased as he offered an explanation. "It causes a sense of disorientation until you are able to fully transform. Normally, I would encourage this, but with the children…"

"You must relinquish."

Rai's voice was light and airy on his breath. Soft and kind and commanding flawless obedience. Relinquish. M-21 tried to focus on it, but the call filled his ears. _Come. _Come where? It felt as if it were pulling him upward. The moon…

"Frankenstein."

"Yes, Master?"

"Release him."

The hands disappeared.

"You must submit. Adhere to the call."

"I must…" The moon filled his eyes. It split into two red orbs. Eyes glowing red. "…the call."

"Go."

M-21 ran. The timberline flew past him in a sea of branches. His body wove between them at unbelievable speeds. Faster than he had ever moved before. And silently. His feet touched the ground with such grace. No sound at all.

"Hey, M-21!" Takeo appeared by his side, darting around the foliage. "Tao! He's over here!"

The scent of gunpowder and shampoo. His senses felt so strong. So alive.

"What's going on? Where have you been?" Tao cut in from the left and fell in line behind Takeo. "Aren't we going a little too fast? We're running blind through a forest at night."

"I think we're following an animal path." Takeo shouted over his shoulder and turned back just in time to duck under a low hanging branch.

"M-21, where are we going?" Tao panted as he fell a step behind. "When did he get this fast?"

_Hoooooooowl._

_Come. _

His heart pulled him toward the call. Relinquish… control. Give into the call. The moon burst through the canopy of trees. He needed higher ground.

"That's so creepy!" Tao splashed through a shallow stream as the others jumped over the water to the opposite bank. "Do you think the howling is a werewolf? The kind the real werewolves created in the story?"

"If it is, they might cause trouble. Frankenstein said they had a warlike streak. What do you think, M-21?" Takeo stared at his back as they ran. This didn't feel right. Something was wrong. "M-21, can you hear me?"

"He's not answering?" Tao swung to the side to see around Takeo. "Hey, M-21! Slow down! You're running us like dogs!" No reaction. That couldn't be a good sign.

"M-21!" Takeo yelled, trying to catch his attention as Tao had. "You chasing a cat?"

"It's like he's sleep walking."

"Should we try to catch him?"

"I don't know. You're not suppose to wake sleepwalkers!" Tao slid into single file as the animal path narrowed. Branches scraped against his sides.

_Hoooooooowl!_

"It's like he's running to something!"

"The werewolves!"

"We have to stop him!" Takeo shouted back and leapt forward, twisting his arms around M-21 and through him as his image disappeared into smoke. "Since when could he-"

"Duck!"

Air stirred behind him. Takeo dropped to his knees as M-21's claws slashed the air above him. "What are you doing? We're your comrades!"

"Sorry! We're sorry! We don't want to fight!" Tao skidded to a stop between the two and held up his hands in surrender. "We were just playing around! Just like the dog jokes! We're sorry. We'll stop."

M-21 looked down at them, eyes glowing white with the moonlight.

"Tao, his teeth…" Takeo whispered, his voice shaking from adrenaline and surprise. "He's really…he's really turning into a werewolf."

"M-21?" Tao hesitantly stepped back. "He doesn't recognize us."

"What should we do?" Takeo carefully shifted his weight from his knees back to his feet and stood as slowly as possible. "I don't want to hurt him."

"It's us I'm worried about." Tao took another step back, bumping into Takeo. "Do you know how strong a werewolf is? We don't even have our weapons, and he's not going to hold back the way we would."

_Hoooooooooooowl!_

Takeo flinched. "Is that a werewolf, too?"

"I think so."

_Hooooooooooowl!_

_Come_.

_Relinquish. _

M-21 crouched low to the ground. Power surged through his veins. Overwhelming. Exhilarating. He felt so strong. Higher ground. He needed higher ground. He needed… the moon. Fur rose on the back of his neck and spread across his body.

"Takeo!" Tao pushed him further back. "He's transforming!"

_Hooooooooowl!_

Dust stirred as M-21 jumped over them, knocking them both on their backs, and ran farther up the mountain side.

Takeo rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself onto his hands and knees. "I can't see him. He's so fast I can't see him."

"I wish a werewolf would bite me."

"Tao." Takeo sighed and picked himself off the ground before pulling Tao up after him.

"Too soon to joke about that?"

"Way too soon."

"I guess we should follow him."

"I couldn't see where he went."

"But we know where he's going." Tao grinned, raising his finger to point at the sky. "He's a dog. He's going to howl at the moon."

"Tao."

"Still too soon?"

"Yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

**The Legend of Wolf Mountain (Part 3)**

"You're worried."

"Hahaha, Master!" Frankenstein poked the embers with a stick. Sparks whirled in the air and floated toward the creek. His laugh did not conceal his concern. "I know he needs to go through this. We just have to wait for his return. I shouldn't interfere." He peeked at his master from the corner of his eye. "Unless, you want to interfere?"

Rai glanced at the tent.

"I understand, Master." Frankenstein bowed and crawled into the tent. "Regis, wake up."

"What is it?" He stifled an inelegant yawn and snapped instantly alert when he saw Frankenstein's face. "What happened?"

"It's M-21."

Regis looked at the shredded blanket beside him. "He's gone?"

Frankenstein held a finger to his lips as a gestured for him to be quiet.

Regis nodded and slid out of his sleeping bag, carefully stepping over Shinwoo as he maneuvered toward the door. "Where's M-21? What happened?"

Frankenstein walked away from the campsite, leaving Regis no choice but to follow. "Do you know what a hazing is?"

"I haven't heard of it."

"Well, you may see one tonight." Frankenstein stopped at the edge of the creek. The water, aglow in the moonlight, trickled over the rock layers and clouded in a fine mist. "You recall what my master said about werewolves?"

"The story, yes."

"They have selected M-21 for initiation. I believe they sensed his powers and desired to add him to their pack."

"But they can't have him! He's our comrade!" Regis squeezed his hands into fists and glared into the water rather than look at Frankenstein. "M-21 will not stand for this."

"Yes, I know, but M-21 is disoriented right now. A werewolf's saliva carries a transforming agent that is somewhat similar to a hallucinogen. When bitten, the agent is injected directly into the bloodstream, causing an intense burning sensation followed by illusions and transformation. I wouldn't say he is in a complete state of delusion, but he will find it very difficult to focus on reality, which makes his transformation hazardous. When mixed with his own latent powers and the proximity of the full m-"

"I don't understand what you are saying. Is M-21 sick?"

"I suppose you could say that. I do not believe M-21 was bitten by a pure werewolf. It was a descendant of the human-werewolf subspecies. M-21 already has the heart of a werewolf. To add a bite on top of that may cause an exponential increase in his strength."

"Then this is good?"

"Yes, it's very fortunate. The trouble is that M-21 may be _stronger_ than the werewolves here. Werewolves are very similar to normal wolves when it comes to such things. The strongest becomes the alpha male of the pack."

"M-21 wouldn't want that. He belongs to us."

"But the pack may want it."

"What do we do?" Regis watched the sky. He knew his eyes were wide and full of moonlight. "Stop M-21 from fighting the werewolves?"

"Yes, isn't it simple?"

"Simple?" Regis choked and tried to cover it by clearing his throat. "Have you ever tried to control M-21's temper? There will be no stopping him!"

"I'm sure you will manage." Frankenstein smiled and turned back toward camp. "I will leave it to you."

"Wait, you're not coming?"

"Am I ever the first defense?" Frankenstein glanced over his shoulder, his hair catching on his collar and falling free a few locks at a time. "You can handle it. If the situation becomes too dangerous, I might stop by eventually. Good luck."

"But, wait!" Regis reached out, feeling as if he were grasping at lost hope. "I don't know where he is."

"You'll find him. Just follow the moon."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Regis looked to the heavens. Follow the moon? It filled the sky so brightly that the stars dimmed in its light. How could he possibly pursue it? He glanced back at Frankenstein, but the man was already gone. Follow the moon. Easier said than done.

Regis tiptoed across the creek, carefully securing each step on the rocks before taking the next step forward. Follow the moon. Into the sky? Ridiculous. Even nobles could not leave the earth behind.

_Hoooooooowl!_

"Hooooooowl!"

Was that Tao? It sounded like it came from the mountain side. Why was he howling like that? Was he trying to attract the werewolves? Maybe that wasn't a bad idea. Draw the werewolves away from M-21.

He ran up the mountain, searching for his comrades. For anything. The red streak of Takeo's hair, flaming in the moonlight. The sound of Tao chuckling at his own poorly timed jokes. Even a sarcastic quip from M-21 would be a relief.

"Why are you howling?"

Takeo's voice. It came from the cliffs above him. Regis sprung to their level and landed on a flat surface eroded into the rocks. Quiet. Don't cause a commotion. They will sense him soon enough. Takeo stood at the edge of the cliff as he gazed into the darkness below. His back was to him, and he seemed to be too transfixed to notice his question was not answered.

Where was Tao? Did the mushroom shape to his silhouette blend in with the surrounding boulders? He must be near if Takeo-

A cold hand grabbed his ankle from behind and knocked him to the ground. A werewolf! Regis pulled his hand back, crackling with blue power, and held back the shot as Tao rolled out of the line of fire.

"Tao, I could have hurt you." Regis sat up, dusting what dirt he could from his star pajamas.

"I didn't want the werewolves to see you." Tao grinned, lying, and flipped onto his back. He made a pillow out of his hands and watched the stars burn faintly in the night. "Good move, No. 3. I should have worn camouflage."

"What?"

"Your pajamas." Takeo answered, never moving from his perch. "There's no need. The enemy already knows we're here. The breeze will have carried our scent downwind."

"They are dogs, after all." Tao chipped, waving one finger to the melodic beat of his voice. "They'll pick up our scent."

"You really don't need to make the dog jokes if M-21 is not here to benefit from them."

"Takeo, you're no fun! I can't just save them up!"

Regis crawled across the ground to the ledge beside Takeo and laid on his stomach as he peered over the side. Young werewolves fought playfully, leaping and tackling each other, as older werewolves howled with noses raised high. There weren't very many, but they seemed familial and close. "This isn't very threatening."

"That's what I thought at first." Takeo dropped to one knee and leaned forward to point at the largest wolf in the pack. It sat alone, distancing itself from the others, and stared back at them with a hard expression in its eyes. "Just watch how the others behave around it. Tao, come here."

"Again?" Tao reluctantly stood on the edge and allowed himself to be seen.

The leader's ears swished back, and the pack crouched low in fear.

Tao stepped back, hiding from sight. "That one doesn't like me."

"Maybe it's because you were howling at him?"

"It was just a joke!"

Regis pushed himself up to his knees. "Where's M-21? Frankenstein was worried about something called a hazing."

Tao and Takeo exchanged a silent glance and nodded in turn.

"What is it? I haven't heard of one."

"Ah, aren't you a little too young to ask about something like that?"

Regis gave Tao a pointed look.

"Alright! Alright! Ahh, it's a form of harassment. Someone goes through it before joining a group. It's not good. They're going to beat him up."

"Is that all?" Regis looked back at the werewolves again. The cubs were no longer playing, and the howling had stopped. "We'll just protect him."

"There's movement." Takeo whispered, waving toward a cluster of trees. "There are a few more werewolves."

"That's M-21!" Regis shouted, tugging on Takeo's arm with excitement. "He's right there!"

Takeo pried his arm free. "How did we get here first?"

"How can you tell that's him?" Tao laid down beside them and discretely poked his head over the edge. The leader's ears flapped back, but his attention was upon the newcomers. "He transformed right after he tried to scratch Takeo."

"It's him! It looks just like him!" Regis skated down the side of the cliff, leaving a trail of tumbling pebbles in his wake. "M-21!"

"Takeo, did he just rush into a battle against werewolves?" Tao sighed, dropping his head to the ground.

"Yeah, he did."

"I'm starting to hate full moons."

"Come on, we should help." Takeo jumped off the ledge, freefalling for a moment before his feet hit the ground, and slid to a stop behind Regis. "You sure that's him?"

"It's him, I can tell." Regis walked forward, fearlessly approaching the werewolves that had just arrived. Two of them scooted away, suspiciously watching him from a distance. The third remained in place, mesmerized by the moon. "M-21?"

_That name._ He grasped at it. Tried to wrap his mind around it, but it seemed so foreign. Were they talking about him? Yes, they had to be. The moon ebbed, pulling back in the sky as if harnessed by that thought. Where was the call? It was so quiet. Had he arrived?

"Regis, he won't know who you are." Tao lingered in the background, still hiding from the leader. "Just look at him. He's out of it."

"He'll know me." Regis reached out his hand an inch from the werewolf. "M-21?"

Something touched his shoulder. A hand. It felt light and hesitant at first, as if uncertain of the gesture, then it moved over his head and back. Fingers dipped into his fur with each stroke. M-21 twisted his head to watch the movements. Moonlight swayed over his body as the hands pushed it deeper into his fur.

"See? He knows me!" Regis glanced back at Tao proudly. "He's so soft."

"I want to try!" Tao dashed to M-21's side and slid his hand over his coat. "He _is_ really soft! Takeo, come feel this! M-21 is never going to live this down!"

"If he knew you, he wouldn't let you pet him."

"Takeo's right."

The hands lifted as gunpowder and shampoo drew closer. M-21 tried to focus in on the scent and force the moon back. The light felt alive, twirling and bright as it danced among the other werewolves as well. It cloaked all of them in a heavy glow.

_Hooooooowl!_

The light exploded, raining down upon the leader of the pack. He captured the moonlight. M-21 lowered his head, baring his teeth. He stole it.

_Come and fight._

The werewolves backed away, crouching low and trembling as the leader rose to his feet.

"They can't fight!" Regis grabbed a fist full of fur and yanked M-21's head to face him. "You can't fight!"

_Come._

"M-21, you belong to us! We're your comrades! You're ours!" Regis swung around and met the leader's eyes with determination, with challenge. "He's ours! I won't let you have him!"

"Regis, what are you doing?" Tao caught his wrist to pull him back. "Don't antagonize that one."

"Frankenstein said that M-21's stronger than these werewolves right now. If M-21 wins, he becomes the leader, and they won't let him leave their pack."

"He's ours." Takeo stepped in between M-21 and the leader. "He already belongs to a pack. We're not going to let you take him."

The leader growled, moving closer.

"Do you think he understood that?" Tao joined Takeo as a barrier between the leader and M-21.

"Tao?" Takeo gathered his powers as the leader neared.

"Yeah?"

"Don't let him bite you. One werewolf is enough."

"Yeah, okay."

"Regis?" Takeo glanced over with just his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Snap M-21 out of it. We'll need his help."

"I'll try." Regis pulled on the scruff of M-21's neck. "Wake up! You're teammates need you! Wake up!"

The moon swooned, light cascading down the mountainside like a rushing river. It flowed over him, over his pack. Burning fire. It filled his heart. Swam though his blood. The wound was on fire with the scent of blood. Fire and blood. Blood and… eyes.

_Relinquish._

The river of light thickened as it changed from yellow to crimson. Eyes glowing red.  
_  
Hoooooooooooowl!_

Relinquish... control.

M-21 gave in to the call.

_Come. _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

**The Legend of Wolf Mountain (Part 4)**

_Power._

"M-21!" Regis flinched, raising his arm to shield his face as the surge of energy pushed him backward. He dug his heels into the ground to brace himself against the torrent. "M-21, wake up!"

The earth trembled. Cracks carved in to the ground at the touch of his paws, breaking rocks free and evaporating them into dust as they rose into the air. He had never felt this strong before. This complete. M-21 lowered his head, dropping his shoulders into a crouch.

The leader matched his stance as the fur on his back rose, and his pack circled around the intruders. Only the humans separated him from M-21. His ears flicked back.

"Oughf!" Tao's back hit the ground, knocking all of the air from his lungs and striking his head against the rocks. He could already feel blood matting his hair. Paws dug into his chest as the full weight of the werewolf pressed down on him. His hand flew for his whip, grasping only air as teeth shot toward his neck.

"Tao!" Takeo sprinted forward, hand slapping against his thigh as he reached for his holster. No weapon. His head whipped back, throwing his feet out from under him and slamming his body to the ground. He swung his arm above him, wrapping his hair around his wrist, and ripped it free from the mouth of a werewolf before frantically spinning to face his comrade. "Tao!"

Tao held his breath. The teeth cinched around his throat, ready for the kill. It had just been a joke! He didn't want a werewolf to bite him! Liquid dripped down his skin, warm and thick, and his eyes slanted toward Takeo just as three werewolves pounced on him. Takeo landed on his stomach, disappearing in a huddle of fur. Only a shock of red hair remained visible as a wolf cub happily trotted with it in his mouth.

The sky burst into blue light, and two of the werewolves crackled to the ground in a spray of electricity. Takeo threw the third one aside and ripped his hair free once again. A second bolt struck his werewolf, knocking it down long enough for him to roll to safety. Tao wiped his hand across his neck, pulling it away wet. Clear. No blood. It was just drool.

Regis clenched a fistful of fur between his fingers in an attempted to restrain M-21 and fired off another attack with his other hand. At this rate, he would wear himself out long before defeating the enemy.

_Power._

He couldn't feel his heart. It was silent within his chest, and the absence of its wild and uncontrollable pace left him hollow. It always acted as if it had a will of its own. It always struggled against his will. M-21 searched for his pulse. For the scent of fire in his blood. It roared in synergy through his veins. In flawless unity. Had he finally defeated it? Had he subdued his heart? No. M-21 stepped forward, the earth giving way beneath his feet. It had won.

_Relinquish._

"You can't fight!" Regis stumbled as M-21 stalked forward and misfired a wasted shot. It struck a boulder behind Tao, expelling shards of jagged rocks. "Watch out!"

Tao ducked, avoiding most of the debris, but the move created an opening for the werewolves. One bounced off the ruble and lunged for his back.

Takeo cut in between them, elbowing the werewolf in the ribs and forcing it to lose stride. Its legs collapsed beneath it, and it tumbled to a stop. "Guard my back!"

Tao jumped to his feet, snapping his back against Takeo's back. "Tired of that puppy chewing on your hair?"

"Tao!"

"Yeah, I know! Bad time-"

Takeo dropped to his knees, pulling Tao down with him, as several werewolves leapt over them.

"Don't move!" Regis released M-21 and projected a force field over his comrades. "It won't hold them for long!"

"Regis, stop it!" Tao punched the barrier in an effort to disrupt it, but it held firm. The werewolves strode along the edges, testing it for weaknesses. "We can handle this!"

"Don't fight it!" Takeo grabbed his arm, stopping the next hit. "You'll only make him use more energy."

"Regis, you have to protect yourself!"

"You're out numbered, and you're not even armed." Regis panted, forcing himself to uphold the barrier.

"You're out numbered, too!"

"I have M-21 with me."

"He doesn't know you!" Takeo pressed his hands against the surface. Regis' power rippled through his fingertips, strong and familiar.

"M-21, you know me!" Regis yelled, but M-21 was glaring at the leader. "You belong to our pack! Your pack is in danger! Protect your pack!"

Pack? M-21's ears perked at the word. The light receded enough to make out Regis' face. It glimmered as it loomed in the background. His pack. The boy was part of his pack? A snarl spread across his face. His pack was in danger.

The leader crept closer with his body slinked low as if ready to spring. Light curved around him like smoke. Like fire.

Fire and blood. Blood and-

_Come._

Come. Yes, come. He felt so strong! His heart pulled him toward battle. M-21 ran into the fray and sunk his teeth into the leader's neck. A wave of power emitted from his body as he answered the call.

"Stop it! You can't fight!" Regis shielded himself as the impact pushed him back, and his force field wavered with a ripple of light. No! He would protect his comrades first! He refocused his power and allowed the full force of the shockwave to crash against him.

"Regis!" Takeo felt the barrier fluctuate through his palms. He gathered his own power and lined it along the inside of the shield. Werewolves still scurried along the edges, waiting for an opportunity to break through.

"What are you doing?" Tao slapped his hands against Takeo's power and overlapped it with his own. "We can't make a force field!"

"Just lend him your strength!" Takeo shouted, pumping more energy into his layer. "Maybe he can use it!"

"Is that true? Regis, can you use it?"

The leader bolted past him with M-21 on his heels.

"Wait!" Regis grabbed for the rush of fur, but it slipped through his fingers. The force field! It flickered, faltering with the distraction. A werewolf pounded against it, scratching through to the second layer. He applied another coat of energy, and the animal snapped its paw back with a whelp. It sniffed the barrier tentatively then glared at Regis.

"I think he just figured it out!" Tao pressed against the barrier as the distorted image of the werewolf turned toward Regis. "Look out! It's coming for you!"

Regis upheld the barrier with one hand and summoned energy to his other hand. The barrier weakened, trembling. He couldn't keep up both. He dispelled the shot and forged a stronger barrier. His comrades came first.

"Let us out!" Tao shoved his weight against the wall, but it stood firm. "Regis!"

"Stop it." Takeo ripped him away from the barrier again. "You'll just wear him out. He's tired enough as it is!"

"M-21," Tao yelled, "your comrade is in trouble!"

_Comrade._

"Regis needs you!"

Regis? M-21 looked up from his fight. Then name felt so important. Fangs sank into his shoulder, and he snapped back at the leader. _Back off!_

A low growl rumbled through the leader's throat.

_Fight!_

"M-21!" Regis dodged an attack, sidestepping as the creature whizzed past him.

It hooked its front claws into the ground, sliding the back half of its body around on a pinpoint, and darted back in the opposite direction. Regis cringed, blocking with his arm as the werewolf collided with him and pinned him to the ground. The force field dissipated, and a barrage of werewolves descended onto it. He couldn't see his comrades!

"Tao! Takeo!" Regis shoved the werewolf's head away, and it bit into his sleeve, ripping the fabric of his pajamas. He stole his arm back. That was too close.

_Regis!_

His pack needed him. The light disappeared, absorbing into the darkness as the moon lingered on the horizon. M-21 hurled himself at the werewolf, sending it into the air and trampling it to the ground. He had to protect his pack!

Regis stretched his hand up, touching M-21's coat, and in a flash, he was gone. M-21 pummeled through the werewolves, casting them aside as he broke through to his comrades.

_Comrades._

He cleared a circle around Tao and Takeo, snarling at the other werewolves, and cut back to Regis.

"Come on!" Tao chased after him, struggling to keep up.

Takeo followed them. "Is he on our side now?"

"Of course! We're a pack!"

_Pack._

M-21 halted as power exuded from him, and the werewolves crept back, shivering in fear. He glowered at the leader, showing his teeth. _This is my pack. Come and fight._

The leader took a step backward with a glance at the moon, and bowing his head, scampered down the mountainside. His pack trekked after him, one by one.

"Is it over?" Tao asked, collapsing to the ground. "We won?"

"I guess so." Takeo fell beside him. "What do we do with M-21 now? He's still a werewolf."

"Give him a treat and tell him he's a good boy?"

"Tao…"

"Alright! Too soon!"

"Won't he transform when the sun rises?" Regis joined them on the ground. After a moment, M-21 turned in a circle, laying in a ball beside him with his head on his tail. "We can't go back to camp until then."

"I'm tired." Tao fell back on the ground with his hands behind his head. "This is uncomfortable."

"Regis did more work than you." Takeo patted M-21's head casually. The werewolf opened one eye, then yawned, and settled back down. "He _is _soft."

"Takeo…"

"What? I didn't get to pet him yet."

"Move over." Tao pushed him aside and leaned against M-21. "If he made us stay out here all night, he can at least be our pillow."

"M-21 won't like it."

"He's already asleep. We'll just move before sunrise."

"It's sunrise now." Regis pointed at the horizon. The first rays of light peeked through the mountains.

Tao jumped back as M-21's body shifted back into a human shape. "He's transforming? How are we going to explain this to him?"

"M-21, wake up." Takeo shook his shoulder.

"What do you want?" M-21 sat up, rubbing the wound on his arm. It didn't hurt anymore. He unwrapped the bandage. Completely healed. He could just tell the children that it was one of Tao's jokes.

"What do you remember?" Regis asked, hesitantly kneeling beside him.

"Remember what?" M-21 took a startled look around. "Where are we? This isn't camp."

"I think I'll let Frankenstein explain that." Regis crossed his arms over his chest. "He never came to help!"

"What did you need help with?" M-21 narrowed his eyes. "What's going on?"

"You really don't remember?"

"I went to sleep in the tent, and I woke up out here. What is there to remember?"

"What did you dream about?" Tao grinned, flopping his head into his hands.

"Gunpowder scented shampoo and I became the leader of some pack." M-21 frowned. "Why would you ask something like that?"

"No reason!" Tao laughed. "I bet I can tell you your dream!"

"What are you talking about?"

"M-21, I bet your hair is really soft."

"Tao…" Takeo covered his face with his hand.

"I know! I know! Too soon!"

"No." Takeo pulled his hand away, revealing a smile. "That was perfect."

M-21 tugged at the tip of his hair with one hand and looked between them in confusion. "Why are you laughing?"


End file.
